Host of Ancalagon the Black
by Dragons123d
Summary: The Dragon that is the opposite of everything good has a host that only cares about one thing: Family...(Fem Vali, as well as Very Powerful OC)


_As someone once said "For any great story, you should always begin in the middle."_

 _Though it would have been better if you, the reader, didn't start in the middle unless it is your favorite. If you have any feelings against this work, then please write them_

 _Yours truly,_

 _The Author_

* * *

The choice between life and death wasn't his to deicide, though in his grip was the boy that had insulted not only himself but the beast that resided inside of his body. Arrogant and useless in both his words and power, the host of Ancalagon the Black clenched his grip slightly and made the blonde haired brat start choking.

Given that this was his sacred gear's [Overbooster], the power was the same as both Ddraig's and Albion's [Balance Breaker]; it was only the beginning for him. Not that he cared for the brat except for one girl, the one called Xuelan. The Chinese girl seemed to call to him in a weird but pleasing way, her state of dress however was not a factor in the feeling; no it was something else.

" **I'll let your insults slide on one condition, Phenex…"** He growled, his voice was deep and dark.

"Anything!" The brat gasped out.

" **Release Xuelan from your peerage"**

The party goers were silent, even the Maou was stock still. He only made the request because he knew Xuelan from his childhood and he had promised to never let her be forced into anything after her parents had been forced to rob a bank. He had failed her once, he wouldn't do it again.

" **NOW!"** He bellowed, smashing the fool into the floor.

The evil piece appeared in a flash on the floor, shining slightly in the light. The [Rook] piece remained there as the black armored figure rose and walked over to the ex-[Rook], the young woman rushed up to him in tears.

" **If I ever hear of you or your patheticness again, I will gut you before feeding your own insides to you."** He promised before wrapping his arms around the weeping Xuelan and vanished in a black circle of power.

* * *

It would be several months later that everyone's favorite peerage saw Xuelan with a guy that radiated power and killing intent at anyone that looked at Xuelan in any less-then-meaningful-way. Though he didn't care about them, only Xuelan mattered as she meant more to him than anything.

"Cris, you don't have to be so stiff because people know that I was born to look better than them." She giggled.

"Don't care, you're my girl and I've already failed you once after Riser got hold of you." He said flatly, pulling her to his side with one hand.

 **: He is right and will not make the same mistake again:** Ancalagon muttered so only they could hear him from the pitch black pendent necklace around Cris's neck.

"Well, don't kill anyone ok?" She asked, though it was full of mirth.

"I'll try-" He stopped, before pushed her behind him.

Leaning against the school gate was a white haired girl, burning violet eyes and was radiating the aura of a dragon, specifically Albion.

"Valian, what are you doing here" Cris hissed as Ancalagon's pendent glowed with utter hate.

Valian smiled before answering "Is that any way to talk to your sister, Cris? Besides, Azazel is forcing me to be here for the peace talks"

Cris gave his adopted sister a snort before taking both her hand and Xuelan's so they could talk in private. Differences aside, Cris and Valian would never betray family, meaning each other; the three factions could battle till kingdom come for all they cared.

"When is the meeting anyway?" He asked after stopping in a private location.

"After school is over in the ORC building though, Ophis is going to send a small party to get the Gremory's [Bishop], the one that has [Balor View]"

Xuelan shook her head. "From what I've seen of him, though only glimpses, the boy is terrified of people"

Cris groaned "If this gets out of hand, then I'm going to have to punish Ophis. I don't want to do that again"

Xuelan gave him a confused look, Valian explained "Ophis is the ultimate master of puppy dog eyes of any kind and for being emotionless dragon, that's a huge feat. It makes Cris guilty every time he sees it, though in his defense, the only thing that kept him from not punishing Ophis was the fact that Ancalagon is Ophis', Albion's and Ddraig's father."

Xuelan nodded before giving Cris a hug, Valian smiled before leading them back to the school.

* * *

Cris sat in his seat with his girlfriend on his lap, waiting for the long speech to end. Standing next him, equally as bored but looked interested was Gabriel of the angels. Cris's guardian angel had taken him under her wing after his parents had been killed in America, so in all fairness he got a perfect angel for a mother figure. But, even Heaven was tough as he found out that he carried the Dragon whose sole purpose was to be the opposite of all things good, thus the reason Ancalagon's name has black in it.

But he forged through it and came out on top, but his world had gone dark when he failed Xuelan the first time. Cris, heart broken and crushed, had stayed in Heaven until he had heard of the marriage of Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. And he had also heard that Xuelan was going to be there, so he had killed two birds with one stone.

"Now, we are here to talk of peace between Heaven, the Grigori and the Underworld. Azazel, what have you to say?" Michael asked the fallen angel's leader, who shrugged.

"Peace, that's what I want. Being leader is tough enough without having to arm yourself because of another war."

"Sirzech?" Michael turned to the Maou.

"Peace is also what we want, after the Great Warm the remains of our people wouldn't be able to handle another war." The Maou said before sitting down.

"And of the Dragon Emperors, what do you say?"

Valian simply said "Don't care, if you want a fight, I'll end it but I won't betray my brother"

Issei simply didn't want to get caught in the middle of a world destroying war and lose his friends. Then everyone looked at him.

"Ancalagon can speak for himself, all I want is to live with Xuelan and have a family" Cris said.

 **: If you want my opinion then get with the signing of the peace treaty and leave those who want to live in peace alone:**

The leaders signed the document then the Khaos Brigade attacked. Xuelan was up instantly, Cris snarled as Valian summoned her sacred gear.

" **{BLACK DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER}!** " Cris roared, the pendent flashed once before his armor surrounded his body.

Unlike his [Overbooster], this armor made it look like Cris had become a ten foot tall obsidian black dragon. With molten red eyes and his wings unfurled to show that the very fabric of the void was connected to each of the wings fingers. If people got close enough, they would see that each 'scale' of this armor was in fact metal.

" **Are you joining me or not?"** He asked the other dragon hosts before they shouted;

" **{WELSH DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER}!** "

" **{VANISHING DRAGON: BALANCE BREAKER}!** "

The three dragons flew into battle, magicians crying out in shock as their ranks were decimated in seconds. Cris blasted the attackers with concentrated beams of pure black hellfire, making people burn to death in an instant. The White Emperor and the Red Emperor fought up close and personal, making the terrorists call a retreat.

Cris wasn't done however, thrusting his arms out to his sides, he bellowed " **CURSED EARTH!** "

The ground immediately turned to ash before the ash formed tentacles around the terrorists, keeping them from escaping.

"Find your [Kings] [Bishop], Hyoudou!" Valian ordered before looking at him.

"This was way too easy"

" **Yes, too easy** " Cris agreed.

* * *

After the terrorists were rounded up, Cris, Valian and Xuelan found Azazel and Sirzech facing Ophis. Cris and Valian were in {Balance Breaker} quickly while Xuelan got a lift by Gabriel.

"So, you won't allow us to face you in combat?" Azazel asked coolly, before noticing them.

" **Ophis, you and I are having a** _ **TALK**_ **about this attack, understand** " Ancalagon had taken control so Cris didn't have to buckle under his daughters puppy eyes.

"But Daddy!" She tried, only to be interrupted by Ancalagon.

" **NO BUTS, Daughter of my own flesh!** " Ancalagon was mad, as he rarely used that line on Ophis as it seemed to be reserved for Ddraig and Albion, his twin sons. " **I have let you get away with many things, Ophis Ouroboros but this attack just to get back to our ancestral home was beyond what your brothers would ever DO. From now on you are going to be raised by both my host and his chosen, Xuelan. You will lose your powers and become human, growing and learning as one until I deem you ready for your powers. Do you understand, Ophis Ouroboros** "

Ophis' mouth moved but no sound came out.

" **I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND, OPHIS OUROBOROS?!** " Ancalagon bellowed.

"Yes, Daddy, I understand…" She finally said before tears started falling.

Ancalagon picked her up and pressed the armors head against Ophis' as he said in a softer and loving tone " **This is for your own good, Ophis, as well as mine. I've been too lenient on you and you've had gotten it in your head that the world is waiting for you on hand and foot. I plan to correct that and change myself to be the father that should have been. I still love you, as I love your brothers; never forget that.** "

It was Xuelan that spoke next, "Ophis, I'm here if you need me as well as Cris."

Ophis nodded before she fell asleep, having her powers sealed took a lot of it out of the Infinite Dragon God. Cris looked at Azazel then Sirzech before landing on the ground, his armor vanishing the moment his foot touched down. Xuelan took Ophis from him, the dragon god snuggled her head into her shoulder with a small smile.

"Well, it looks like Cris gets his wish of a family after all; though the peace bit I'm not so sure about…" The Grigori leader said.

"Azazel"

"Yes?"

"Shut up" Cris said before putting his arm around Xuelan as they walked away from the school.


End file.
